sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bass Tab White Pages (Bass Recorded Versions)
Bass Tab White Pages (Bass Recorded Versions) is a book by Hal Leonard. It contains full bass transcriptions for 200 famous songs by various artists. Tracklist # Addicted to That Rush (Mr. Big) # Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing (Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell) # All Apologies (Nirvana) # All I Wanna Do (Sheryl Crow) # All Shook Up (Elvis Presley) # Another One Bites the Dust (Queen) # Are You Gonna Go My Way (Lenny Kravitz) # Astronomy (Metallica) # Baby Love (The Supremes) # Bad Medicine (Bon Jovi) # Badge (Cream) # Barracuda (Heart) # Beast of Burden (The Rolling Stones) # Blue on Black (Kenny Wayne Shepherd) # Blue Suede Shows (Carl Perkins) # Blueberry Hill (Fats Domino) # Bombtrack (Rage Against the Machine) # Boom Boom (Out Go the Lights) (Little Walter) # Brass in Pocket (Pretenders) # Breadfan (Metallica) # Bulls on Parada (Rage Against the Machine) # California Girls (The Beach Boys) # Can't You See (Marshall Tucker Band) # Carry on Wayward Son (Kansas) # Change It (Stevie Ray Vaughan) # Cherry Pie (Warrant) # Come As You Are (Nirvana) # Come Original (311) # Come Out and Play (The Offspring) # Come Together (The Beatles) # Couldn't Stand the Weather (Stevie Ray Vaughan) # Counting Blue Cars (Dishwalla) # Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen) # Crazy Train (Ozzy Osbourne) # Crosscut Saw (Eric Clapton) # Crossfire (Stevie Ray Vaughan) # Crush 'Em (Metallica) # Dancing in the Street (Martha & The Vandellas) # Day Tripper (The Beatles) # Detroit Rock City (Kiss) # Don't Be Cruel (To a Heart That's True) (Elvis Presley) # Down (Stone Temple Pilots) # Down Boys (Warrant) # Dream On (Aerosmith) # Drive My Car (The Beatles) # Eat the Rick (Aerosmith) # Eight Days a Week (The Beatles) # Emotional Rescue (The Rolling Stones) # Everything to Everyone (Everclear) # Far Beyond the Sun (Yngwie J. Malmsteen) # Fly Away (Lenny Kravitz) # Free Ride (Edgar Winter Group) # Get Ready (Rare Earth) # Got to Hurry (The Yardbirds) # Great Balls of Fire (Jerry Lee Lewis) # Gypsy Road (Cinderella) # Hair of the Dog (Nazareth) # Hangar 18 (Megadeth) # Hard to Handle (The Black Crowes) # Heart Shaped Box (Nirvana) # Hello Marry Lou (Ricky Nelson) # Hey Joe (Jimi Hendrix) # Hey Man Nice Shot (Filter) # Hide Away (Freddie King) # Higher Ground (Red Hot Chili Peppers) # Houng Dog (Elvis Presley) # The House is Rockin' (Stevie Ray Vaughan) # I Can See for Miles (The Who) # I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch) (The Four Tops) # I Can't Quit You Baby (Led Zeppelin) # I Don't Believe in Love (Queensryche) # I Fought the Law (Bobby Fuller Four) # I Heart It Through the Grapevine (Marvin Gaye) # I Just Want to Celebrate (Rare Earth) # I Love Rock 'n Roll (Joan Jett & The Blackhearts) # I Second That Emotion (Smokey Robinson & The Miracles) # I Want You Back (The Jackson 5) # I Want You to Want Me (Cheap Trick) # I Wish It Would Rain (Phil Collins) # I'm Your Hoochie Coochie Man (Muddy Waters) # If Only Could Only See (Tonic) # The Impression That I Get (The Mighty Mighty Bosstones) # In 2 Deep (Kenny Wayne Shepherd) # Into the Great Wide Open (Tom Petty) # Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) # Iron Man (Black Sabbath) # Jerry Was a Race Car Driver (Primus) # Jessica (The Allman Brothers Band) # Killing Floor (Howlin' Wolf) # Killing in the Name (Rage Against the Machine) # Lady Maddona (The Beatles) # Lay Down Sally (Eric Clapton) # Learn to Fly (Foo Fighters) # Led Boots (Jeff Beck) # Little Miss Strange (Jimi Hendrix) # Living After Midnight (Judas Priest) # The Loco-Motion (Grand Funk Railroad) # Lonesome Whistle Blues (Freddie King) # Look at Little Sister (Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble) # Love Rollercoaster (Red Hot Chili Peppers) # Love Struck Baby (Stevie Ray Vaughan) # Maggie May (Rod Stewart) # Mama Kin (Aerosmith) # The Man Who Sold the World (David Bowie) # Maria Maria (Santana featuring The Product G&B) # Matchbox (Carl Perkins) # Meet Virginia (Train) # Message in a Bottle (The Police) # (Band Your Head) Mental Health (Quiet Riot) # Miss You (The Rolling Stones) # Mississippi Queen (Mountain) # Money (Pink Floyd) # Monkey Wrench (Foo Fighters) # Mr. Jones (Counting Crows) # My Generation (The Who) # My Girl (The Temptations) # My Own Worst Enemy (Lit) # Mystery Train (Elvis Presley) # Never Let You Go (Third Eye Blind) # No Excuses (Alice in Chains) # No More Tears (Ozzy Osbourne) # One Thing Leads to Another (The Fixx) # One Way Rider (Ray Flacke) # Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) # Owner of a Lonely Heart (Yes) # Oye Como Va (Santana) # Paperback Writer (The Beatles) # Paranoid (Black Sabbath) # Peggy Sue (Buddy Holly) # Pride and Joy (Stevie Ray Vaughan) # Pure Massacre (Silverchair) # Ramblin' Man (The Allman Brothers Band) # Reach Out, I'll Be There (The Four Tops) # Riding With the King (B.B. King & Eric Clapton) # Rock and Roll All Nite (Kiss) # Rock Around the Clock (Bill Haley & His Comets) # Rock Me Baby (Johnny Winter) # Route 66 (The Rolling Stones) # Roxanne (The Police) # Say It Isn't So (Daryl Hall - John Oates) # School's Out (Alice Cooper) # Semi-Charmed Life (Third Eye Blind) # Seventeen (Winger) # Shake Me (Cinderella) # Shake, Rattle and Roll (Bill Haley & His Comets) # She (Kiss) # She's So Fine (Jimi Hendrix) # Shy Boy (David Lee Roth) # Sir Duke (Stevie Wonder) # Sitting on Top of the World (Cream) # Sixteen Candles (The Crests) # Smeels Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) # Smoke on the Water (Deep Purple) # Smooth (Santana featuring Rob Thomas) # Somebody to Love (Queen) # Space Oddity (David Bowie) # Start Me Up (The Rolling Stones) # Statesboro Blues (The Allman Brothers Band) # Stone Cold Crazy (Metallica) # Stop! In the Name of Love (The Supremes) # (They Call It) Stormy Monday (Stormy Monday Blues) (The Allman Brothers Band) # The Story in Your Eyes (The Moody Blues) # Strutter (Kiss) # Suffragette City (David Bowie) # Sugar (System of a Down) # Sultans of Swing (Dire Straits) # Sunshine of Your Love (Cream) # Surfin' U.S.A. (The Beach Boys) # Sweet Child o' Mine (Guns N' Roses) # Sweet Emotion (Aerosmith) # Sweet Little Angel (B.B. King) # Synchronicity II (The Police) # Take a Look Around (Theme from "M:I-2") (Limp Bizkit) # Takin' Care of Business (Bachman-Turner Overdrive) # That'll Be the Day (The Crickets) # That's All Right (Elvis Presley) # The Things That I Used to Do (Guitar Slim) # Thunderbird (ZZ Top) # Time (Pink Floyd) # Tragic Comic (Extreme) # Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There is a Season) (The Byrds) # Two Princes (Spin Doctors) # Under Pressure (Queen) # Wait and Bleed (Slipknot) # Walk of Life (Dire Straits) # Walk on the Wild Side (Lou Reed) # Walk This Way (Aerosmith) # War Pigs (Interpolating Luke's Wall) (Black Sabbath) # Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N' Roses) # What's Going On (Marvin Gaye) # What's My Age Again? (Blink 182) # When Worlds Collide (Powerman 5000) # White Room (Cream) # Woke Up This Morning (B.B. King) # Wonderwall (Oasis) # Would? (Alice in Chains) # You Give Love a Bad Name (Bon Jovi) # you Really Got Me (Van Halen) # You Shook Me (Led Zeppelin) # You've Got Another Thing Comin' (Judas Priest) Credits This book contains no credits. Category: Books published by Hal Leonard Category: Bass Recorded Versions Category: White Pages